The present invention relates to an assembling connector structure including a multidirection connector having multiple square hollow insertion columns, multiple square connecting tubes and multiple substantially U-shaped leaf springs. Each leaf spring is disposed with a long engaging boss and a short engaging boss. The long boss is formed with an upper and lower engaging recesses. When assembled, the leaf spring is first inserted into and engaged with the insertion column. Then the connecting tube is fitted around the insertion column with the through holes of the connecting tube aligned with the through holes of the insertion column, so that the bosses of the leaf spring pass through the aligned through holes to bound outside the connecting tube to assemble the connector structure into a solid frame assembly having multiple square frames. Several frame boards having rectangular frame walls and flanges on four sides are horizontally positioned in the square frames of the frame assembly for placing articles on the frame boards. The long and short bosses of the leaf spring extend through holes formed on four corners of the frame walls of the frame board with the upper and lower engaging recesses engaged therewith so that the frame boards are securely fixed on the square frames and prevented from detaching and dropping therefrom.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional assembling connector structure which includes a multidirection connector 10 having multiple square hollow insertion columns 11, multiple square connecting tubes 20 and multiple substantially U-shaped leaf springs 30. Each face of each insertion column 11 is formed with two through holes 12 and each end of each connecting tube 20 is formed with two through holes 21. Each leaf spring 30 is disposed with two engaging bosses 31 on a surface thereof. When assembled, the leaf spring 30 is first inserted into and engaged with the insertion column 11. Then the connecting tube is fitted around the insertion column 11 with the through holes 21 of the connecting tube 20 aligned with the through holes 12 of the insertion column 11, whereby the bosses 31, 32 of the leaf spring 30 can pass through the aligned through holes 12, 21 to bound outside the connecting tube 20. Accordingly, the connector structure can be continuously assembled into a solid frame assembly.
In addition, several frame boards 40 having rectangular frame walls 41 and flanges 42 on four sides can be horizontally positioned in the square frames of the frame assembly with the engaging bosses 31 of the leaf spring 30 extending through and engaging with through holes 43 on four corners of the frame walls 41 as shown in FIG. 2 for placing articles on the frame boards 40.
According to the above arrangements, the frame boards 40 are supported on the square frames only by the engaging bosses 31 of the leaf springs 30 and not firmly fixed. Therefore, the frame boards 40 are apt to detach and drop from the square frames.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved assembling connector structure to solve the above problem.